The present invention relates generally to an electronic dimension analyzer for sequentially measuring the dimensions of objects. The invention is particularly useful fo speedily analyzing the dimensions of small-sized objects with precision.
Recent advances in electronic technologies require a high speed precision measuring apparatus which enables automatic measurement of lengths and widths on the surface of electronic parts such as magnetic transducer heads by detecting the peripheral edges of the workpiece being measured.